warrior_cat_clansfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:FireClan
Sunstar swishes his tail, eyeing his deputy- "Maplefire, I want you to go and try to find some more members, we're very low on them," ~Sunstar -Maplefire nodded in agreement- "Yes, Sunstar," -she padded out of camp to find more warriors- ~Maplefire She rushed towards camp in fear, "Sunstar, I scented and saw a fox near camp, and their after the kits!!" She tempted his voice in a wail, turning it into a scowl. ~Maplefire The fox nudged it's way into the nursery, sniffing then scenting kits. Walking closer the fox licked it's lips, moving towards a kit. The apprentice yawned, stretching her paws in affection. She dipped her head cautiously and headed off to find more prey, but before that screams were flowing from the nursery. What's going on?! ''She thought suddenly, poking her head inside the nursery to see the fox. "Get away from them!" I shouted, pouncing on the fox and scraping at it's side, leaving a gash of blood on it's underbelly. ~Sleekpaw Other cats walked in, attacking the fox and slashing at it's pelt soon gashing with blood. Two warriors walked inside the camp, eyeing Sunstar as the fox threw Sleekpaw off, throwing him across the bloodstained ground. "Sleekpaw, no!" Maplefire rushed towards him, flattening his ears and watching Sleekpaw lie in blood. ''No!!! Sunstar screeched as he watched him bleed. ~Sunstar Sleekpaw layed their, breathing heavily as he watched the medicine cat approach her. "H- h. . .elp me..." ~Sleekpaw "Sleekpaw!" The medicine cat squeeled in fear. "Everyone, we need to help Sleekpaw, he's wounded badly! Get him to the medicine den." Fallenleaf carried Sleekpaw on her back, laying him down on a bed of moss. "Here, stay still I'll get you some cobwebs and herbs for your wounds." She rushed to the medicine den, grabbing the herbs she needed, placing them beside the apprentice. ~Fallenleaf "T-thank you.." I shuttered, swallowing the herbs the medicine cat had placed in front of me. ~Sleekpaw Sunstar flicked his tail in amusement, "Fallenleaf, will he be okay?" As he responded quickly, he looked at Sleekpaw with his eyes glimmering. ~Sunstar Sleetpaw tried getting up, but failed then soon feared his wounds we're growing deeper and harder to heal. ~Sleetpaw The medicine cat stiffened, as a gust of wind drew by. "Sit down! Your wounds will grow deeper if you move around to much." She snapped eagerly wanting the apprentice to listen. ~Fallenleaf Sleekpaw lays back down, resting his head in the bed of moss. "Ok, sorry..." ~Sleekpaw Sunstar lept on top high-rock, swishing his tail with anticipation. "Cats of FireClan! It is with great pleasure that I announce an apprentice to become a warrior today," he watched Sleekpaw emerge from the medicine den. "Sleekpaw, please step forward." Sleekpaw stepped forward, with his eyes glimmering. "You fought against the badger well and now it's your time to become a warrior, " Sunstar mewed with excitement in his voice, "Sleekpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Sunstar waited for the young apprentice to respond. "I do," Sleekpaw mewed in excitement, twitching his tail. "Then I Sunstar, leader of FireClan by the powers of StarClan name you Sleeksun, for your courage and bravery." Sunstar swished his tail and kept off the high-rock. "That is all, your all dismissed!" All the cats followed each other back to their dens. ((Um..Sunstar no one has been on or hunting or patrolling.)) ((I know, we can't call be on at the time.))